Perlia
by percy zoe and artemis fan
Summary: From the End of Percabeth to The death of Percy and Thalia. Story Adopted from annabethandpercy4ever 8 ChapterS are Hers While The rest are Going To Be Mine and I Don't Own Percy Jackson Only Rick Ridordian Does.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I Adopted this From annabethandpercy4ever so The first 8 chapters are Hers while The Rest are mine so Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: The end of Percabeth **

* * *

**3rd person P.o.V**

Annabeth's been more distant this year than ever out of the 3 years we've been dating leaving early on our dates, or coming late on our dates with ruffled said she wanted to see me, i wanted to see her too i am going to propose to her. Percy thought as Annabeth approched.

"Percy it's over." Annabeth said then turned and walked away.

"But why?" Percy choked out on his knees.

"Conner Stoll and I are going out we have been for a year he's just great,funny handsome, and sexy." she called over her shoulder.

"Then he can propose to you!" then Percy threw the box at her, and jumped in the water and swam to the island his heart and world shattered.

When he arrived he sank to his knees and cried.

**Thalia's P.o.V**

I finished unpacking my things into the Artemis Cabin and saw Annabeth walk into camp, i jogged up to her.

"Hey where's Percy?" I asked I always had a crush on him since I woke up from being a tree staring into those beautiful eyes, but it was obious he had feelings for Annabeth, so I backed off.

"Probally crying his eyes out cause i dumped him for Conn-" she didn't get to finish.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I screamed attracting the attention of everyone.

"I dumped Percy for Conner he treats me like I'm Aphrodite, I don't care if he was going to propose or not." she causually shrugged as if it were nothing.

"PERCY TREATED YOU AS IF YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON ON EARTH!" I was fuming, I punched her in the face, and turned around when I was sure she was unconisous.

Uncle Poseidon musta been thankful I punched Annabeth because I got there safetly and quickly. I ran to Percy who was crumpled in the sand crying.

"Come on let's go home." I said gently, he didn't fight me as I swam back to camp Half-blood with him on my sholder


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Dawn of Perlia and offers**

* * *

Percy's P.o.V.

_I admit I fell in love with Thalia during the three weeks I was depressed because of the breakup, so I called her here at the beach to tell her how I felt._ I thought as Thalia ran up to me.

"Why did you call me here, are you all right? she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I acutually called you because I wanted you to know I'm in love with you." I managed.

Thalia's P.o.V.

My crush I had on him when I woke up gazing into those beautiful sea-green eyes had turned into a lot more when I took care of him after the breakup.

"I'm in love with you too, Kelp head." I admitted.

When he kissed me it felt like my world got a trillion times better. I broke away and exclaimed,

"Wait, my vow, the hunt!" I fell in sand and started sobbing.

Percy sat next to me and suggested, "Maybe I can become the guardian of the hunt like, Odyessus did."

"What difference would that make I still broke my vow." I said miserbley.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." he stated.

"You mean you still want to be with me even with the risks?" I asked.

"Yes and I always will." he answered.

Then, I leaned over and kissed him passionately.

Third person P.o.V

On Olympus

Poseidon walked into the throne room, and Zeus said,

"Do you see this." and he showed the Iris message to Poseidon.

"That's Thalia and my son, Percy snogging." the god of the sea stated cooly.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!" Zeus hollered.

"They make each other happy, so why shouldn't we be happy, and put our differences aside for our children's sake." Poseidon pointed out.

"I didn't think of it that way." he mumbled to himself.

"Poseidon could you send Artemis in on your way out?" the lord of the skies asked.

"Yes brother."

Poseidon walked out the door and a few seconds later Artemis walked in.

Zeus proposed his offer.

"Percy Jackson can become the guardian, if he wants to be with my leautenaint." Artemis decreed.

Percy and Thalia were having a make-out session on their picnic when a flash of light appeared and Artemis stepped out.

"THALIA AND PERCY COME WITH ME!" she ordered.

They broke apart and were teleported to Olympus.

"We understand that the two of you are in a relationship." Zeus stated.

Percy stepped in front of Thalia and replied, "Yes, we are in love."

"Percy Jackson step forward please." Zeus boomed.

"Do you swear on the River Styx and chaos to become the hunt's guardian and protect them even at the cost of your life.

At first Percy looked stunned then replied "I do."

Then a black portal opened in the throne room and a shadowed figure stepped out and claimed,

"I belive Percy Jackson swore by my name and would like to give him gifts to help him fulfill his oath."

Then Chaos took a bag from inside his robe and gave Percy a sea-green pocket returning gold doubloon transforming bow and arrow with unlimited arrows of every kind ever made, sunglasses with information on everything within the universe, a black suit that turns the wearer invisible, sea-green angel feathered wings, a pair of black boots that turn into metal when you tap the heels together, and black gloves that have four three inch blades that slide out when you punch something.

"Now I ask the Olympians to give their blessings."

Zeus gave Percy lightning abilities, Hades shadow, Poseidon advanced water abilities, Ares fighting, Aphrodite more beauty, Athena more wisdom, Apollo and Artemis archery, Demeter ability to produce food, Dionysus parting, Hermes hacking, and Hera loyalty. Then Chaos left.

"Hades can you summon Nico for our plan we were talking about earlier?" Zeus asked.

"Yes brother." Hades replied before walking into a shadow.

"What's going on? What plan?" Percy quizzed. As Hades returned with Nico.

"We have decided since the death of Jason and the Betrayal of Triton and his mother to make you the heir to our domains. More will be explained when Nico arrives." Zeus answered without looking down at the two at his 25-foot godly height.

Hades went to his throne that was given back to him along with Hestia's as Percy's wish for the victory of the giant war.

Then a black vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room and the fates stepped out and everyone bowed until the fates motioned for them to rise.

"If you choose to accept this offer you will be come a full fledged olympian but you can continue your life as a demigod and not be restricted by ancient laws as long as you perform your godly duties. Not only do you become the royalties of your father's domain but you get a replica of their symbols of power for your symbols of power." They informed the half-bloods.

The three demigods looked at each other before turning back to the fates and replying in unsion.

"We accept."

The fates started chanting a anchient languge no one could understand then spoke in unsion,

"All hail Peresus Jackson son of Posedion, the god of loyalty, time, and heros all hail the god of tides." They decreed. "All hail Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, the goddess of power, light, and heroines all hail the goddess of clouds." The sisters boomed. "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, god of grudges, darkness, and allies all hail god of ghosts." Then the new gods passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training

Thalia's P.o.V

Artemis flashed me, Nico, Percy to Camp Half-Blood after we woke up and said our weapons of power are in our fathers' cabins. She said she had to fly her chariot and to tell the hunters that tomorrow night they will play capture the flag, also that she would be announcing Percy's position and revise our oaths. Nico went to get his weapon of power (sword of Hades replica) and said he was going to go to the underworld to practice and he would see us at capture the flag and he would play to help even the playing field.

I saw Chiron at the big house and grabbed Percy's hand and dragged my boyfriend to the table where the teacher was playing poker with Dionysus and told the wise centaur our story, after I was done he nodded in understanding, but you could tell he was still shocked.

"Percy since you don't fit your clothes anymore having received all those blessings can we use them for new campers?" Chiron asked.

Percy nodded, "Of course Chiron I wouldn't have it any other way but try to keep the female campers at bay I would hate for any of them to end up in the infirmary."

"I will try but I can't make any promises, as for the capture the flag game the campers will lose and the hunters will be able to form a huge winning streak without you to win for us every so often now, even more so now that you're on their team. Oh I almost forgot Nico was looking for you." Chiron added laying down his hand.

We thanked Chiron and headed to our father's cabins we decided we would go together. First we went to mine because Percy insisted where a light blue Spartan style armor was lying next to the replica of the master bolt a note lay on the other side with a silver ring with a lightning bolt charm on top. The note said:

_This ring gives you all the knowledge of your powers as a Olympian and how to use them as well with your weapon the armor turns into a necklace that you retract and put on by thinking about it all three of you have this kind of equipment except Percy who we have enchanted his armor from Chaos to have the same effect otherwise same equipment_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Then we went to his cabin where the same layout was but a chest lay at the foot of his bed with a note from Chaos folded on it. Knowing it was his clothes Percy sent a prayer of thanks to both Poseidon and Chaos. We put on our Armor and went to the arena to start practicing.

We mastered our godly powers in three hours.

"Let's work on summoning and reliving our weapons of power after a break." Percy offered.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Good because I'm taking us on our first date and I didn't want to have to drag my girlfriend on her Pegasus I got her even though she isn't scared of heights anymore."

"You got me a Pegasus?" I asked.

"Yes come on, I'll show her to you." My boyfriend replied.

**The Stables**

**Percy's P.o.V**

I led Thalia to a field next to the stables. Then I whistled for Blackjack and his girlfriend, Storm to come. Storm was a white mare with a grey mane and tail. Once I offically claim Blackjack as my horse as a god he will change his appearance as a Pegasus to match my main domain and same goes for Thalia but I explained this to Thalia on the way.

'What's up boss? Are you and Thalia ready to claim me and my girlfriend as yours now?'

"Yes she is and stop calling me boss!" I exclaimed.

After I did the ritual Thalia was able to talk to horses too. Blackjack changed to a ocean blue Pegasus with glowing lighter blue swirls like the tides and a dark blue mane. Storm changed to a white Pegasus with glowing grey clouds and a dark grey mane and tail with light grey streaks.

'I like the look boss, can I change my name too?' Blackjack asked hopefully.

"Sure whatever you want."

'Okay I would like to be called Torrent.' Torrent said.

"I like it let's go ride with our girlfriends." I complemented.

'Let's.' He agreed before we went to the stables where they went to have their as they put it "girl time".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope You Enjoyed it **

_Chapter 4:the date and nightmares_

_Thalia's P.O.V_

I felt like I was dreaming. Riding through the night skies on my new Pegasus Storm with Percy on Blackjack-I mean Torrent. Not in a sibling kind of way like before as a couple, the kind of way I used daydream about except now it's a reality. And I love it.

"What's wrong lightning angel?" Percy asked concerned as he slowed down to fly next to me.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you!" I responded cheerily.

"Wrong my love, it tis I who is the lucky one."

"CHEEEEZZY!" I yelled.

He chuckled before diving down on his Pegasus. I followed suit.

When I landed on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Where Percy was taking off his shirt. I stared at his 8-pack.

"Like what you see?" Percy smirked snapping me out of my daze. I strode over to Percy and kissed him passionately, he returned it with equal passion. Our tounges exploring each other's mouths. I wrapped my ankles around his waist moaning in his mouth. Then he started to kiss my neck a moan of pleasure escaping my lips as he kissed and sucked at my collarbone, then continued to kiss my mouth. We pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Percy offered after we had recovered.

I shook my head, "No we better head back to camp Chrion might get worried, as well as Artemis."

We walked to camp and slept separate beds and fell asleep after writing Artemis a note that we were going to stay in the Poseidon cabin. I fell asleep peacefully only to be hounded by nightmares.

_~~~~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was running in the forest and heard a scream, I sped towards it at the speed of light. I saw Percy_ _decapitated and Gaea, Kronos, and two evil looking immortals I reconized from Artemis lessons as Eberus and Tartarus._

_"PERCY!" I shrieked in despair tears rolling down my face. They looked evily at me and sneered, "Get ready for the fight of your life little goddess."_

_~~~~~~~~~~dream end~~~~~~~~~~~_

My eyes shot open tears still streaming down my face_._

"Thalia are you okay?" Percy asked frantically. "You were screaming and thrashing did you have a nightmare?" He wrapped me in his arms and I cried and he whispered comforting words in my ear, when I stopped Percy murmured, "You wanna talk about it love?"

I nodded and told him the nightmare my voice cracking with every word.

"It's okay I'll never leave you willingly, we need to tell Zeus though." My soul mate reminded me.

"Can we do it tomorrow, and can I sleep next to you?"

He smiled lovingly at me, "Of course I wouldn't have it any other way."

I cuddled up to him and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Read and Rievew **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Chaos and revelations_

_3rd P.o.V_

The next morning when Percy and Thalia awoke to an angry looking Artemis.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" The moon goddess yelled. They explained to her the events of last night and she calmed then tensed.

"I just called an emergency council meeting they will be here in ten minutes at the big house only us council members and Chiron." Artemis informed the two.

"Well Artemis what did you have to say?" Zeus demanded softly, she recounted the events that had just been told to her starting at where she found Percy and Thalia cuddling and much to Percy's and Artemis' surprise he smiled at Percy and said he couldn't think of anyone more worthy for his baby girl. Artemis continued and finished the story causing the Olympians pale but before anyone could a black vortex appeared and Chaos stepped out and spoke one sentence before going back into the vortex, "Relax it was a illusion made by Gaea and her side to scare you into surrendering. You have a year to prepar."

"Okay then since we still have to fight Gaea, the giants, _and_ the titans the three new olympains will be revealed today, counsil you train your children in battle both greek and roman except for the girls in the hunt who Artemis will train. Hestia will help train Aphrodite's children. The royalties of the big three will also train with their fathers together in Alaska." Athena ordered.

**(In this fanfic it's where every monster trains and the gods are only slightly weaker when there.)**

The olympains agreed and met with the campers at the amphitheater. Once everyone was seated Zeus began to speak.

"We have come to inform you of three new olympains, show them who you are!" Zeus thundered.

The three immortals stepped forward making everyone gasp.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, leauteniant of Artemis, Percy Jackson's girlfriend, princess of the skies, goddess of power, clouds, heroines, and light!" Zeus thundered proudly as Annabeth gasped and glared at the new goddess who smirked in return.

"Percy Jackson guardian of the hunt and too many more titles, son of Poseidon, Thalia Grace's boyfriend, prince of the seas, god of loyalty, tides, heros, and time!" Poseidon boomed bursting with pride.

"Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, ghost king, prince of the underworld, god of grudges, ghosts, allies, and darkness!" Hades bellowed in joyful pride.

The campers cheered after the introductions. They truly were happy for their leader. Even if he couldn't lead them, Percy must have noticed this because he shouted, " Don't worry I'll still be around to fight should I be needed. The fates made it so we weren't bound by the acheient laws." Making the campers perk up immensely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: News, Revivals, and Plans**

**3rd PoV**

The hunters just won the capture the flag game. Suddenly Percy crumpled to the ground, everyone at his side in a instant only to be knocked down by Thalia making Annabeth's eyes flash in anger.

"Someone help me get me carry him to the infirmary!" Thalia ordered. Suddendly he shot up.

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW EVERYONE!" He yelled teleporting everyone to Olympus nature spirits included. He stomped over over to the guard eyes flashing dangerously,

"KEY NOW NO GAMES OR I WILL INCENERATE YOU!" Percy boomed and the guard must have been scared because he handed Percy the card his hand trembling.

Percy grabbed it and made the elevator enchanted so it could fit everyone and put the card in and pressed the button.

"Percy what's wrong first you faint out of the blue then flash us to Olympus without warning what happened?" Thalia whispered to him.

"You'll see Artemis could you call a meeting?" The god asked.

"I already did after you flashed us to the lobby I figured you wouldn't flashed us here without much of a warning if it wasn't important." The moon goddess stated.

"Good. Thank you." Percy replied in relief as the doors opened.

The campers sat at the foot of their parents throne, the hunters at Artemis', the nature spirits at either Podeidon's or Demeter's while Percy, Thalia, and Nico sat on their thrones.

"Percy tell me what happened." Zeus asked nicely.

"When the hunters won the game Chaos knocked me out so he could talk to me and give a warning of a attack so I teleported everyone here by the way if you had belongings there they're with Hestia you can retrieve them after the meeting." The son of Poseidon answered, then pulled out a drachma and made mist and chanted, "Iris show me camp Olympus!" (The name after the Romans had to unite with the greeks because Gaea cursed it before she was deafeated) and the room was filled with gasps.

Through the mist was the ashes, and the cabins and big house were mounds of ash, charred pieces of wood, and metal. A fire was going towards the forest.

"What about our trees and bushes if the fire reaches them we will die!" A tree nymph shrieked.

"I'm sure Percy teleported the plants somewhere right Percy?" Zeus assured eyeing a beautiful one til Hera noticed and and growled,

"If you even think about it i'll cut you to pieces and throw you in Tartarus to visit father." Making him pale and shiver look at her sheepishly before recovering and turning to Percy,

"You said Chaos talked to you did he tell you who the attackers were and who they work for?" Zeus demanded.

"Yes there Norse demigods and they are with Gaea who is rising again but it will be a lot more devastating the titans, the giants, typhoon, and many other mythologies will rise too he said we have a year to prepare and I will fight Kronos, Gaea, and all the other mythologies major legends b-" Then Athena interrupted, "How are you going to beat them and how are we going to fight all that and win we can't fight unless challenged!" Percy glared at her, "I was getting to that we can recruit one of the remaining mythologies the Egyptians, or the Vikings but the one not chosen will join Gaea for these two mythologies always join the opposite side to kill the other. But we can't kill their monsters or immortals wi-"

"YOU CAN'T KILL AN IMMORTAL IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Zeus thundered.

"Chaos made my weapon of power able to and the ability to turn five more weapons like this and before you interrupt me Athena if someone tries to steal it they will die painfully I choose Thalia and Nico for this upgrade and to kill a monster you need silver for the Norse monsters, platinum for the Modern (demons vampires, exc, exc), and I recommend we choose the Egyptians because the Vikings are easily bought, reckless, power hungry, backstabbers, and will betray us if it means they get to kill the Egyptians or offered gold; the Viking's monsters are killed by steel, and Gaea two more allies, the forgotten monsters and they can only be killed by iron. Athena now you can ask your questions." Percy finished.

"Okay first one how do we make the Egyptians our ally, how do we carry all those weapons, how do you kill a immortal, what if you accidently make a fatal wound, and what can we do to improve our chances of winning?" Athena blurted out.

"Damn 30 seconds new record okay we play capture the flag, you don't I will take care of that, third awnser my trident is now chaos metal infused with his essence, and only those who have weapons like mine can't die from it also before they die I can either choose to heal them completely, capture them in a chaos cage which is impenetrable, or let them die, last awnser learn the other mythologies teach the demigods I have been given the power to revive the fallen if they meet the requirements which I am forbidden to say."

"Everyone get your weapons for close combat and lay them at the foot of my throne Thalia my love i'll need to upgrade your weapon you too Nice, but i'm not calling you my love." Percy directed them the last few words making the throne room shake with laughter.

Percy chanted a ancient language under his breath as the two weapons glowed after he stopped so did they he handed them back. When he turned to the weapons and chanted the languge and the weapons metal color turned to purple. Their owners took them and examined them before going to a throne or to sit at the foot of one.

"Now whoever has a quiver lay it at the foot of my throne." Artemis and Apollo were the first to lay theirs down then the huntresses and campers and a couple nature spirits followed as Percy enchanted them the tips of them became the same metal as the other weapons.

"I left the bows at camp because I have better bows and I enchanted them to explode if anyone tried loot them so now they're short a couple soliders and it curses the looters weapon so it shatters and didn't get weapons to arm their army." Percy shrugged

"You couldn't have better bows than us _guardian _but seeing as our bows were exploded we have no choice. What kind of wood are they made out of and what type of string?" Phoebe sneered.

"They aren't made out of wood-" The god started.

"See he doesn't any good bows Lady Artemis can you supply us with more bows?" Phoebe asked.

"Hold on he didn't disappoint on the weapon enchantments let us see what he has to offer first." Artemis reprimanded nodding her head respectfully to Percy making everyone's jaws drop excluding Percy and Thalia.

"But first Hestia, Artemis, and Apollo could you step forward I have chosen you three to be the last three have the upgrade for the essence and Artemis and Apollo get bows that are fitted for you and increase your skills tenfold and Hestia Chaos gave me a weapon I already upgraded to give to you." Percy waved his hand and a flaming fire poker was in her hand she thanked him and sat back down on her throne. The twins looked expectantly at me.

"Ladies first Artemis the bow i'm giving you is made by me and chaos as well as Apollo's but different stories come with them yours was made from the chaos metal on the moon from the void the string is made from the stars from the constellation Zoe was made into the quiver is a mixture of both materials, unlimited arrows are in the quiver and you can change the arrow's type into anything these are indestructible and press the button on the bottom of the bow it sprouts razors." Percy explained and waved his hand and the bow and quiver on her back disappeared replaced by the new set. Artemis looked shocked before running and embracing Percy thanking him repeatedly crying tears of joy and Dionsysus to choke on his wine and Hermes, Ares, and Zeus to faint while everyone else went into shock most of the hunters face planted. the rest pinched each other thinking they were dreaming.

Then she returned to her throne blushing a little in embarrassment and a little out of anger at their actions. Apollo recovered and looked at me eagerly.

"The bow was made similar to Artemis' but made from chaos metal on the sun on the void, the string is Daphne's hair but is impossible to break like Artemis' it is indestructible the quiver is also a mixture of both and she also said she will see you soon. Trust me she will sooner than she thinks same place with the button." Percy finished. Apollo smilled and walked away with tears in his eyes.

"Still don't want those bows Phoebe?" Percy teased smirking. And waved his hand Purple bows appearing in everyone with a quiver's hands and armory appeared.

"Now to revive some of the dead." Percy shouted over the loud chatter silencing them.

_"I call upon Bincia Di Angelo, Jason Grace (Jason never had a girlfriend), Zoe Nightshade, Seilena Beauregard, Charles Beckondorf, Luke Castellan, Micheal Yew, Daphne, Sophia Jackson, Ethan Nukumara, The Spartan army, and loyal past heros and heroines who fought in the Titan and Giant wars _Percy shouted then held his arms out and Zoe fell into them he then gave her to Artemis who shot to his side as soon as she heard Zoe's name. The others were with their family, but Percy only saw one that mattered to him the most his full blooded little sister Sophia.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 7: Reunions and Decisions**

**Percy's PoV**

I saw my full blooded little sister, Sophia Jackson. I had lost her when she was four and I was seven a shark ate her. I know she's a daughter of Neptune by her stern features like Jason has. The dead were however old they would be if they didn't die and fully immortal so she is 15. I walked to her and hugged her she stiffened making me chuckle, "You forget about me already sis I missed you I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"PERCY!" Sophia yelled drawing everyone's attention to us as she hugged me back, as I spun her around I saw Thalia's eyes flash in jealousy oh my gods. I set her down and cleared my throat.

"Um everyone this Sophia Jackson my full-blooded little sister." I introduced her she elbowed me hard.

"You know I hate it when people call me that makes me sound old. Just call me Sophie." Sophie shouted.

"How is she your full-blooded sister Percy I never saw Sally after you were born, I started watching over you when you were nine." Poseidon inquired and Thalia's eyes started to water.

'Don't worry love I swear on the Styx she is my full-blooded sister.' I mentally assured her as thunder boomed. Thalia wiped her eyes and smiled at me. I turned back to Poseidon.

"Before mom died she told me that one night after she put me to bed she heard a knock on the door when she answered it you stumbled in drunk but you seemed sterner more business-like yet war-like at the same time she realized you were in your Roman form, Neptune. Mom didn't tell you because she knew it would put us in a lot more danger she was right." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked frantically.

"Sophie was eaten by a shark when I was seven." I replied miserably.

"Amphitrite did this?" Poseidon growled.

"No it was Triton as well as her because before I killed him he bragged about it."

"Well I believe this calls for a celebration party on Olympus!" Zeus boomed before I suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

**3rd PoV**

"Or not….oh well hunters you stay with Artemis. Everyone else you sleep at your parent's palaces or whatever. Thalia seeing as you and Percy share a palace you'll sleep there as well as your siblings." Zeus ordered making Annabeth stomp off with her siblings. Thalia flashed out with Jason, Sophie, and a unconscious boy and was immediately hammered with questions.

"What did dad mean by share a palace, are you a couple, what about Annabeth, are you gods, and what about your oath Thalia he could break your heart if he broke Annabeth's!" Jason shouted making Sophie angry and get up to slap him but was stopped by Thalia.

"Jason did you really just say that you should know better!" Thalia yelled putting a finger to both their heads giving them Percy's memories and knocking them out on the couches, then carrying no dragging Percy to their bedroom by his hair and snuggling up to him.

**Thalia's PoV**

I woke up and Percy was missing I got up and smelled pancakes I followed the smell to the kitchen. Percy made Blue pancakes, blue eggs, and blue toast. Sophie and Jason were on the couch playing Halo 4. Percy saw me and smiled at me and walked up to me and kissed me softly. I deepended it we pulled away gasping for breath.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked, I nodded.

"Sophia Jason breakfast!" Percy yelled.

They paused the game and scrambled (lol) into their chairs.

"Call me Sophie Sophia makes me sound old!" Sophie yelled after the sat down.

"I definitely see the resemblance!" I chuckled.

We ate breakfast just joking and talking. When we finished Percy asked us, "Our dads are going to take us sight-seeing at three it's only 10 o'clock, that's five hours . Wanna go to Atlantis?"

"Sure what are you two doing?"

"Me and Jason are going to get some weapons, and Jason said he wanted to talk to me." Sophie replied.

"Oh okay we'll meet you here at 2:45." I agreed knowing they both liked each other.

"Jason sta-" Percy started before I elbowed him in the stomach. He glared at me but relented when I gave him a kiss.

"Fine."

"Jason come on let's go." Sophie rushed Jason out the door


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks to everyone who voted the winner of the poll is Nico/Zoe don't forget to read and review**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beginnings and Atlantis in chaos**

**Jason's PoV**

I was nervous. Okay I admit I love Sophie. I know I just met her but I feel this pull when I see her. I met her in the underworld it was love at first sight. We talked and became friends quickly now I'm going to tell her how I feel. I lightning traveled us to a restaurant in Italy.

I started nervously fiddling with my hands Sophie must have noticed this because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. I looked up and we stared into each other's eyes for Zeus knows how long then started to lean in and our lips met in a explosive combination. After what seemed like hours we broke apart pressing our foreheads together smiling like fools.

"Sophie would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

Sophie grinned, "I'd love to. Now let's eat." And that's what we did.

* * *

**Thalia's PoV**

After Percy finished cleaning up the breakfast mess he guided me to his chariot it was a deep blue with sea green tide designs on the sides.

We hopped in the chariot and rode to Atlantis in a comfortable silence then we saw Atlantis under attack and who was leading them? Oceanus. Percy landed the chariot next to his Poseidon and grabbed me and set me next to Tyson.

"What happened dad?" Percy asked.

"Oceanus wants to take control of the seas from me again I might not be able to win this time." Poseidon awnsered.

"No I will fight him keep Thalia safe dad!" Percy ordered and kissed me passionately and swam off.

"I will and stay safe son I'll be watching!" He called after my boyfriend.

Poseidon produced a screen with audio and we saw Percy swimming up to meet Oceanus while Oceanus' forces parted to let them battle.

**Percy's PoV**

I swam up to Oceanus and stopped when he was five feet away from me.

"Let's make a deal if I win your forces retreat peacefully and you never bother us again if you win you kill me and the olympains lose their savior and you keep my body and possesions. A battle to the death and no interceptions from anyone. Deal?" I offered. Oceanus pondered this.

"Hmm if I kill you I'll avenge my daughter and grandson and have everything their savior valued and owned. Deal! I swear on the fates to your terms."

And with that we summoned our weapons and charged. He sent a current towards me I easily reflected it back to him. He fell, as I went for the killing blow he knocked my legs out from under me. and held his sword **(I don't know if that's his weapon but this being a fanfiction I can make it be that)** to my throat and disarmed me. Before he killed me he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

**Narrator PoV**

Thalia screamed as she saw Oceanus sword at her love's throat, Tyson looked away, Poseidon watched with tears streaming down his face. They listened at what words Oceanus was about to whisper to Percy that will spark rage and cause destruction in the seas.

**3rd PoV**

"I still have your family's dead carcasses yours with them will be even more better than when I gave my daughter and grandson the monster that killed them." Oceanus whispered before he was thrown back by a blast of godly energy. Percy rose and summoned his trident once again and darted over to Oceanus who was barely conscious and looked down at him with sea green orbs of rage and stabbed him in the gut. Percy smiled in sick satisfaction as the titan spasmed one more time before going limp.

**Nico's PoV**

I went to the arena to practice when Hades took Bianca to catch up. I saw someone else there hacking away on a practice dummy with hunting knives. It was a black hair girl. The girl turned around and black eyes met volcanic ones. Zoe. When our eyes met my heart skipped a beat. _'Stop it she's a hunter she'll castrate you for thinking like this!'_ I mentally scolded myself.

"You came to get away from everyone too?" Zoe asked snapping me out of my stupor.

"Yeah wanna spar? Bet you couldn't beat me!" I challenged summoning my helm and sword.

"Is that the helm of darkness and the sword of Hades and you are so on!" Zoe replied.

"Yeah now less talk more fight!" I charged our blades clashed and sparks flew. _Slash dodge duck slash duck parry slash parry._ This went on till I finally managed to disarm her.

"Yes I win!" I exclaimed as I helped her up. We stared into each other's eyes mesmerized as we began to lean to each other our lips meeting.

We pulled apart and she jumped away from me and ran off leaving me confused and worried. I stayed there drowning myself in my thoughts before I got up to go to dinner.

.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9: Acceptance and New Guardian Of the Hunt.**

**Percy Pov;**

After Oceanus got Limped i smirked then I started twisting my trident and He started screaming. "For My mom" I Murmured then i blasted Him with My Trident but it was Powerful Beam of Light. And Oceanus turned into Dust So His Presence went back to Tartarus I Avenged my mom And Paul's Death.

I saw the Atlantis army destroying Oceanus's Army so I started swimming to my Dad's Palace to see How My Girlfriend, Dad and brother are Doing. So i Opened the palace of my Father's Place. And i saw Triton Attacking My Father While Thalia and Tyson are Trying to Attack Amphitrite.

**Poseidon pov:**

After Oceanus Went back to Tartarus I heard the door swung Open And i Heard "Hello Father" The Person Spat i thought it was Percy But when i Turned around It was Triton and Amphitrite.

"Triton i spat" then i saw Amphitrite "Hello Poseidon" She spat. I saw them Summoned their weapons and Then I Summoned My Trident while Thalia And Tyson Summoned Their weapons and And Attack Amphitrite.

Triton Charged at me with His Trident and we started Slashing at each other but he said "When i Kill you Father I will take Over Atlantis and we will Destroy Olympus" he said Arrogantly. I Growled at him "I'm Glad that I disowned You and Divorced Amphitrite" i said.

He Got angry and we still slashed each other but when the doors of my Palace Opened I saw my son Percy . He Looked at me and i Nodded to him but Triton Didn't Noticed. So Percy Got out a Crossbow and He pointed at Triton's Chest. Then percy released the Arrow From the Crossbow and It hit Triton's Chest and Triton screamed in Pain he looked around and saw Percy and he got angry but Percy shot another Arrow and Shot Triton's Head. And Triton Fell down Dead i saw His Form Flickered a little then he turned to Dust and he faded.

I saw Amphitrite looked shocked i could see her at her Eyes they were Rage,to sadness but in turned into Rage. before she does something she got Stabbed By Thalia's spear through her Heart and she Fell down dead her Body Flickered and she Disappeared and she Turned into Dust and she Faded as well.

Then i saw Percy Grinning at "us Hey da-" before he said dad he got slapped by Thalia. he was Holding His Cheek with his hand "What was That For Thals" She got angry i Thought you Where going to Die By Oceanus" she screamed at him. Before Thalia Shock Him More He Pressed His Lips Against hers and They Started Making out furiously she Had His Arms Around her waist and Her Arms at his Neck.

O boy I Hope they Don't Have Children Between them Yet.

**Zoe Pov:**

After I kissed Nico I heard the Horn for Dinner so i went to eat dinner i was Thinking about That Boy Di angelo i got Betrayed By Hercules but nico will Not Betray me i think we Can Have Nico as a Guardian as well so he can be with Me thats a Great Idea. I'm Going to Talk to Artemis I hope She likes The idea.

When I saw Artemis Firing Arrows at a Target. When she saw me she Smiled at me "Yes Zoe what can i do for You" she said. I looked at her Nervously "Umm Milady i Have something to tell you" i said she frowned "Tell me what's Wrong Zoe" she said?

I took a Deep Breath "I have Fallen In love Milady" i said. she Looked at me and she she Gritted Her Teeth " And Tell me Who you Fallen In Love in Love with" she said. i sigh "I fallen in Love with Nico Di Angelo i Love Him But i Have a idea" she looked at me and she Nodded Her Head "Can we Have Nico as The Guardian Of the Hunt so he can be with me Like Percy and Thalia" i said.

She Nodded and Smiled but it turned into a frown and said " he Better Not Break Your heart if he does i Will shoot him where the Sun doesn't shine" she said. i Nodded "Lets Find Him" she said i nodded.

**Nico pov:**

After i finish dinner i was kind Of Nervous what Zoe will say to Artemis. Will Artemis Turn Me into a Jackalope, or shoot me where the sun Doesn't shine. I was in My thoughts when someone Touch my Shoulder i saw Artemis Behind me and I fell Down and Put My Hands at My manhood so she won't shoot it.

"Relax Nico i won't shoot you" she said and behind her i saw Zoe I gulped nervously. "W-What d-do you want Artemis" i stuttered. She said "if you want to be with Zoe" she said. I nodded.

"Do you want to Be Guardian of the Hunt" She said. I nodded. she Then smiled Me and said "Welcome to the hunt" then she frown "You Better Not break her Heart" she said. I nodded " i swear on the Styx that will Not Break Her heart" i said. Thunder Boomed To seal the deal.

Artemis Flashed out it only left me and Zoe i Looked At her Before i could say anything she kissed me i wrapped my arms around her waist and She wrapped Her arms around my neck.

Then we Broke apart I looked at her she was Damn Pretty, and Hot i have i hot girlfriend, and now i'm a guardian of the Hunt to Be with Zoe while Percy is with Thalia.

What a weird day For me.


End file.
